Network security is becoming increasingly important as the information age continues to unfold. Network threats may take a variety of forms (e.g., unauthorized requests or data transfers, viruses, malware, large volumes of traffic designed to overwhelm resources, and the like). Network-threat services provide information associated with network threats, for example, reports that include listings of network-threat indicators (e.g., network addresses, domain names, uniform resource identifiers (URIs), and the like). Such information may be utilized to identify network threats. Encrypted communications, however, may obfuscate data corresponding to network threats. Accordingly, there is a need for rule-based network-threat detection for encrypted communications.